Vocaloid Highschool Academy
by xXKittyEarsXx
Summary: Meiko Sakine, also known as an honor student joins this very... expensive High School, only to break something... On the first day of school, now to pay it, she'll have to work it off, as a Host... In some way... And deal with a few perverts and girls along the way. (So basically it's Ouran High School Host Club if you've seen this anime, sorry for my uncreative mind...)


Meiko Sakine was peering in Vocaloid High School Academy's third library. Yes, third. Seeing there was already too many people in there, and mostly talking, or on their phones, she quietly shut the door and sighed.

She began walking away, fixing her black rimmed glasses that covered most of her face, trudging the empty hallways filled with large windows. You could see everything you ever wanted there.

A few American Goldfinches flew by the window, making Meiko stop in her tracks. She blinked a few times, then tried to ignore the thoughts of her mother and father that passed away 10 years ago, meaning she was left under custody of her older brother.

She walked up the stairs, to the hallways, hearing her footsteps fill the empty halls and then began looking at the signs above the door.

_Art Room 1_

_Drama Room 2_

_Newspaper Room 2_

_Music Room 2_

Meiko didn't hear any noise coming from Music Room 2. The other 3 rooms were filled with soft whispers coming through them. Her lips curled into a faint smile, she grabbed the handle to it and opened the door, not seeing anyone at first. She went inside then all of a sudden, the door slammed behind her, making her yelp. Then a bright light came as well as red, blue, and yellow rose petals flew by her, and there stood 6 handsome boys smiling at her. "Welco-"

"Shit it's a boy..." A blonde boy said, obviously annoyed.

"Alright! Back to your positions everyone!" A guy in thin gray glasses and dark ebony hair said calmly.

Meiko frowned.

The blonde boy, and his... twin? Went by the window to play on their Nintendo 3ds.

Another blonde boy with a sailor's hat went to a small table, beginning to eat a piece of chocolate cake, while a pink haired teen sat in front of him, watching him and reading a book at the same time.

_Pedo..._ Meiko thought. She wasn't paying attention and was caught up in her thought, not noticing the last boy with blue hair smiled and walked up to her.

"Hi!" he said sweetly.

"..."

"...I said hi!" he spoke again louder, trying to get his attention.

"Wha-! FUUUC-" Meiko jumped seeing how close he was "You scared the shit outta me man!" She frowned to the blue haired male.

"Whoops! Sorry!" he said with a small laugh.

Meiko raised a brow at him.

"I'm Kaito Shion! What's your name?" He asked politely.

"I'm Me-"

"Meito Sakine is his name." The boy in the glasses said, writing in his notebook of some sort said, not even glancing their way.

"Ho-How did you-"

"He's Kiyoteru! He knows EVERYTHING!" The blonde child said from the table, giggling.

"That's freaky... Do you stalk?" Meiko asked out of the blue, and a bit creeped out.

"No, I do not stalk, I do research." He said simply, his eyes still glued on his notebook full of writings and numbers.

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Stalking..."

"Call it as you may, but your foul words won't get to me..." he smirked.

Meiko resisted sticking her tongue out.

"Rinto, Len. Isn't he in your class?" Kiyoteru asked them.

"Yeah..." They said, still too focused on the game. "But he's a rumored to be a bit... Mean and have anger issues? And he's kind of personal to himself so we don't talk to him."

_*tlink. Tlink tlink*_

"HEY I DON-"

Kiyoteru smirked. "My apologies Meito, otherwise known as 'Mr.' Honor student, for the behalf of Rinto and Len Kagamine"

Kaito's eyes widen with curiosity. "Honor Student? Like the smarticle people?"

Meiko blinked, frowning as is she was bored out of her mind. "D-did you just-"

"**OH EM GEE!**" Kaito busted out with giddiness. "A COMMONER IN THE RICHEST SCHOOL IN JAPAN!"

"Co-commoner?" Kaito's words hit her like a bullet.

"You must feel and be so lonely being the only commoner in this school Sakine-San!"Kaito said sympathetically, wrapping his arm around Meito's shoulder.

She shoved him away. "I think you're ove-"

"AND we welcome you into our Host Club!" he smiled.

"Host Club? What in hell's name is that?" She frowned at him, trying not to place her hand on her hip, giving them an impression that she was, in fact, a girl.

"Well! A Host Club is like a..." Kaito began to think, placing his index finger to his lips. "Like A..."

"A place where you can entertain girls and keep them happy." The blonde boy in a small ponytail commented.

Meiko shrugged. "That's sweet I guess."

"You look gay." The other blonde boy with a few bobby pins in his hair said.

Meiko put on an awkward smile, as an aurora of blackness covered her. "Ex-excuse me?..."

"Yeah... You do." Kaito smiled. "So what kind of boys are you into?"

"PAR-PARDON?!" Meiko's face flustered red.

"Oh don't worry! We don't judge, but we have a variety of boys to choose from! So take your time as I list them off!" Kaito proudly said.

"BU-BUT YOU-"

Do you like strong silent types like Luki Megurine," He said pointing to the pedo she called earlier. "The boy lolita type-"

"You mean a shota?..." Meiko corrected him, calming down rather quickly.

"Sho-shota?" The innocent boy whimpered.

"SHH! I'm talking!" Kaito said, placing a finger to his lips, she shoved it away. "His name is Oliver,"he said. "The mischievous twins like Rinto and Len?" He pointed to them. They were still on their game.

"Never mind, the boy in the ponytail is a shota," Meiko said, changing her mind, pointing at Len.

"POWNED! AND BY A COMMONER! BURN! SUCK IT!" Rinto smirked at him and stood up, doing a pelvis thrust.

"SAYS THE ONE WEARING BOBBY PINS IN HIS HAIR!" The other yelled, standing up as well.

"OH HELL NO DID YOU JUST-!"

"LADIES!" Kaito said sternly. "ARE WE DONE HAVING OUR TEA PARTY?!... Remember... We have a guest..."

"But he's a commoner!" Len protested.

_Well excuse me for being one..._

"And he's is a guest, now BEHAVE..."

The twins frowned. "Yes sir..."

"Good!" Kaito smiled, taking a breath. "And then we have the cool type like Kiyoteru Hiyama," He pointed to him. He gave a smile. "Lastly-"

"Li-listen," Meiko interrupted him, trying to get as far away from these freaks as possible. "I-I was just looking for a place to study, you know? To get good grades and a good job?! I-I should be going!" Meiko said, attempting to run to the door.

"WAI-WAIT!" Kaito said as he grabbed his wrist, pulling him close to him, using his thumb and first finger to lift up his chin to see her better, while his free hand grabbed his waist, pulling their bodies immensely close. "Why the rush?" he asked seductively. "You interrupted me..."

Meiko squirmed around in his grasp, obviously uncomfortable by how close their bodies were.

"I was going to say if you wanted someone like me?" he smirked, leaning in for what looked like a kiss.

"DAHHH! GET OFF ME YOU GAY PERV!" Meiko blushed as she pushed him away hard, making him fall to the floor and making her fumble back and hit a big sculpture standing on a tall podium.

Meiko turned around and panicked, trying to grab the expensive looking sculpture, but merely touching it, then, it felt as though the world went in slow motion as it shattered to the ground making a loud crash. "OH MY GOSH!... I'M SO SORRY!" Meiko said as she kneeled to the ground looking at the shattered pieces.

"Wow...Too bad..." Len said, looking unamused.

"Yeah, we were going to auction that thing for ¥80,000,000." Rinto said casually.

"E-eight mill-"

"Yup!" Oliver smiled. "Do you have that much?" he asked.

Meiko looked at him with wide eyes, with a piece of the broken sculpture in hand. "DO YOU THINK I HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY?! I COULD BARELY AFFORD A SCHOOL UNIFORM!"

It was true. Meiko was wearing faded blue jeans, black shoes, a white long sleeve shirt, and a knitted black vest.

"And hair gel and contacts..." Len muttered, seeing how ' his short brown hair was a mess, but his bangs and glasses covered his eyes.

"DO YOU WISH TO DIE TODAY YOU PIECE OF-..."

Oliver trembled lightly in his seat. Meiko sighed, trying to calm herself down. "So-sorry... It's stressful enough being the only... 'commoner' here and now dea-"

"We didn't ask for your life story," Len said.

"IF I HAD MY-"

"Here!" Oliver smiled as he gave Meiko a yellow bird plushie.

"Wha-what's this?" She asked, as she got up.

"It's James! He usually calms me down and makes me happy,but you really need it!" He giggled.

"So-sorry I'm not into plushies..." she said, gritting her teeth together as she smiled. I'm filled in a room with a bunch of idiots... Look at me now mom and dad...

"So are you saying you don't like James?" Oliver's bottom lip poked out.

Meiko's eyes widened. Then she looked at the bird plushie intensely, she swear she saw it blush. She gave a weird smile. "I-I guess it's kind of cute..." then taking it in her hand gave it a hug.

Meiko felt... A bit better holding the stuffed animal as it smelt of roses and clean clothes. She smiled, lightly blushing and smiling,rubbing her head on it.

Oliver's eyes widened with surprise.

_*Tink Tink*_

"Thanks..." She muttered, then she looked at Oliver seriously. "How am I going to pay ¥8,000,000?"

"You could always work as a host." Rinto suggested quietly.

Meiko frowned. "I'll pas-"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA RINTO!" Kaito said behind her, getting up, looking as though nothing happened. "He'll work off as our personal Butler!" He said happily, then sat in a velvet red chair that stood in the middle of the room.

"Bu-butler?" Meiko said a bit shocked.

"Great idea Kaito," Kiyoteru said, finally taking his eyes off the notebook "The Host club needed a hand around here."

"WAIT A MINUTE NOW-" Meiko said, but being cut off.

"OH! NOW I can have someone bring me my cakes!" Oliver said.

"Doesn't Luki do that already?" Len asked the smaller blonde.

"THEN DOUBLE!"

"HOLD UP AM I NOT-" Meiko tried again, her glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose.

"And we need a lackey to do our homework since he is an honor student and entertain us..." Rinto said to his brother. Len smiled deviously as well as Rinto.

"Then That's our decision! All in favor, say I! I!"

"I!" Oliver shoot his hand up.

"I," Luki followed after, coolly.

"I!" The twins said.

"As well as I." Kiyoteru smiled.

"GREAT!" Kaito said. "Now Sakine-San, the first task-"

"LISTEN PRETTY BOY!" Meiko exploded from anger. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT YOU THE IDEA THAT I-" Meiko growled at him, her finger pushing onto his chest.

"HE CALLED ME PRETTY KIYOTERU-CHAN!" Kaito said as he smiled dreamily running over to the couch and falling on it happily.

Meiko's face fell flat.

"These are your tasks," Kiyoteru said, walking up to her and handing 'him' a list. "Since you have such a mouth filled with language and anger, we're raising your debt to ¥10,000,000."

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT-"

"¥12,000,000..."

"But-" Meiko began to protest.

"Want to make it ¥14,000,000?" he asked, coldness in his voice.

Meiko sighed in defeat. That's more than the fee to enter this school... "No sir..." she muttered, hugging the plushie in her arms.

He smiled. "Glad we can make an agreement, now hop to it."

Meiko nodded slowly. She gave Oliver his plushie before rushing off to do her assignments on the list, and fixing her glasses of course.

* * *

**- Vocaloid Host Club is now in business-**

"So Kaito, what's your favorite song?" A girl asked with cherry pink hair and a small ahoge asked.

"Why, the one that makes me think of my favorite girls, which is you 3," Kaito lowered his voice. "But don't tell the others that."

The two girls giggled and nodded.

"So ummm.. Kaito... I made you some ice cream..." A girl in white hair and two small braids said, holding up a small bowl filled with vanilla ice cream. "Would you like some?"

"Only if you feed it to me my princess..." he smiled seductively, hiding his fangirl inside him hearing the words 'ice cream'.

The girl flushed pink. "OHHHHHHHhhhhhhKay..." IA giggled.

"So Kaito-kun..." a girl in blonde white hair said. "I heard you got... A new helper in V.H.S."

Kaito turned his attention to Miriam. "Yes that's right... Why?" he asked her innocently.

That's when Meiko came in with a brown bag, likely the food they needed and the list in her hand.

"What a coincident! Meito-san! Can you come over here for a second?" he asked, waving his hand for his attention.

Meiko sighed, and walked towards him. "What?" she asked, vaguely annoyed.

"Well he's got an attitude..." IA whispered.

"That's HOT IA!" Miki whispered back.

"He's a commoner!" IA protested.

"Forbidden love?" Miki smiled with wide eyes, and both giggled.

Meiko wanted to give a disgusted face, but held back. She slightly shook her head and emptied the bag. "Here's EVERYTHING you asked for," she said.

"One question!" Kaito asked, holding up a finger. "What's this?" he picked up a coffee container and showed it to Meito.

Meiko fixed her glasses to read the label. "Coffee?... What else?" Meiko blinked at how stupid he was.

"But... It looks different..." he said looking at him.

"Well... It's instant coffee." Meiko shrugged. " Nothing ne-"

"WOAH! So it is true that commoner's are so lazy to grind their own beans!" Kaito stood up, now becoming taller than the girls and becoming the center of attention.

"What's going on?"  
"That's the commoner?"  
"What is he doing?"  
"Did he seriously bring that?"  
"Isn't that when you just put water and that, and it makes coffee?"  
"Pretty lazy if you ask me..."  
"Smart commoner..."  
"Are we allowed to drink that on school property?"  
Whispers flooded the room, making Meiko want to shrink.

"SIT DOWN! You're causing a scene! Give it so I can get you some rich kid's coffee!" Meiko whispered loudly to Kaito, trying to grab the coffee away from him.

"No... I'm going to drink it..." he said, making the whole room gasp. "Sakine-San, come and show me how to make it!" he demanded like a child, giving him the container.

"Sure..." She said dully taking it. Like I have a choice.

"Me too!"

"Can you show me as well?"

"I just want to taste how horrible it is..."

"Maybe it's good!"

"Can you add whatever you want to it?"

Meiko blinked at how much attention she was getting from all these girls, some rude, some nice. "Uh... Sure." she said, fixing her glasses.

Kiyoteru set up 10 cups and hot boiling water coming from a pot, as well as milk, cookies, and sugar.

"Kaito-Kun, you do know you don't have to drink that shit because that bitch of a butler bought it for you..." The white blonde whispered.

Meiko frowned. "Excuse me?..."

"Hmm? Oh sorry! My mistake, I was talking to myself." Miriam said sweetly to her.

_Hell yeah it's your mistake..._ Meiko thought as she walked to the group of girls that wanted the coffee.

Meiko decided she was going to have one, if anyone of those 'Hosts' come tell her about how a 'commoner' couldn't drink coffee, she'd just throw it to their crouch and watch it burn and seep through their clean clothes.

She gave a evil smile at her thought and began pouring water into 9 cups. She then placed a spoon inside the container of coffee and placed a good amount into the cup as well as sugar and began mixing it each one with the water. She gave it to Kaito and eight other girls that wanted one.

She poured herself one, but milk instead of water, and began doing the step needed and began mixing it with sugar.

"I-I don't think my father would allow me to drink such... Commoner's drink..." IA said shyly.

"What if I feed it to you from my mouth?" he said taking her cup from her hand and using his free hand to grab her by the waist.

Meiko almost dropped her cup. She literally just wanted to slap his face off._ Did he seriously say that?! Hopefully this girl had common sen-_

"I would drink it!" She said dreamily as the other girls squealed in delight.

_Lost faith in humanity..._ Meiko thought as she fixed her glasses and grabbed her coffee, as well as 3 cookies to ignore the girls and Kaito.

"And then Len woke up screaming in the middle of the night, he woke me up and began crying saying if I could sleep with him tonight, it was so hilarious!" Rinto said, amused at his joke, as well as two other girls who giggled lightly.

"Ri-Rinto! You promised you wouldn't tell!" Len said sheepishly as a tear ran down his cheek.

Meiko stooped walking and raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the situation.

Rinto's face fell. "I-I'm sorry Len-kun... I-I didn't mean to say those words," he said getting up, and using his first finger and thumb to lift up Len's face. "Will you ever forgive me Len?..."

"Of course I will dear brother," Len said softly, closing his eyes. "Just please.. Don't ever say that again... That was just between us two.. Like so many other things..."

Meiko's eye twitched._ Please tell me-_

The two girls squealed in delight. "_BROTHERLY LOVE!_ YAOI! **INCEST!**"

"NOPE!" Meiko shook her head furiously, already uncomfortable by this, she then stopped seeing Oliver being carried by Luki.

"Morning ladies...sorry I was late..." he yawned.

"Hey Oliver! Hey Luki!" three girls said, waiting patiently, with smiling faces.

"This cannot be as bad the last one..." Meiko muttered, she decided to finally sip her coffee, and it was alright... For a commoner's coffee that is... She growled at the thought.

"Me and Luki were at his Kendo practice, and I knew it was past my nap time, so I..." he gave another yawned as he was put down.

The girls squealed in cuteness.

"I-is it alright if I can rest my head on your lap a bit?" He rubbed his eye, still asleep.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN OLIVER!" A girl in short green hair said happily patting her lap.

"Thank you..." he smiled weakly, then laying on his head on her lap, while Luki sat in front of him, then Luki being asked questions, and him responding with simple answers, making the girls, once again, squeal of hotness.

"Faith in humanity has gone once again..." Meiko muttered. She saw Kiyoteru sitting all by himself and decided to be nice and sit with him...then maybe punch him in the face.

"This seat taken?" She asked before him, with her three cookies and coffee in hand.

He slightly looked up, then back down at his notebook. "No." he said simply.

Meiko shrugged sitting down.

"I didn't say I wanted company..." He said once again.

Meiko frowned. "Too bad, you're getting it." She said, munching on a cookie. "Now tell me some answers about this club so I can find a lu poll to get me outta this,"

Kiyoteru chuckled lightly, shutting his book, as well as clicking his pen. "Well, since Kaito stole my thunder a while ago about naming each host here, why don't I tell you some basics about our club. Kaito Shion over there, or much rather known for as 'Prince' gets at least 65% of the Host's request rate. The Kagamine twins are best known for their affectionate 'brotherly love' as you could see from before..."

Meiko shuddered, drinking her coffee, not wanting to fill those horrid memories back inside her brain.

"Luki Megurine is the quiet type, meaning he'll rarely speak a sentence, he'll just say yes, no, and maybe, Oliver may seem a bit child like, but is actually the oldest out the 5 of us."

Meiko's eyes widened as she placed her coffee down with a blank expression. "Oh Shut up..."

"If you think that's shocking news, wait till you hear this." He said rather amused. "You'll be a Host for as long as you graduate Sakine. And finding a lu pol, will be nearly impossible for I have checked and read over the rules while you were gone, so there is no running away from us. If you did, I have a recruit of 100 men waiting for you..."

Meiko stopped breathing, and she ignored everything around her, turning pale white.

Kaito was on his 'break' and saw Meito and Kiyoteru chatting, he walked up to them and he saw Meito was colored white.

"Is he alright?..." Kaito asked quietly pointing at Meito.

"I believe so... I just told 'him' about our Host Club... regulations..." He smiled.

Kaito blinked then turned back to Meito. He shrugged as he leaned towards his neck and softly blew in his ear, making Meiko come out her shock and fall down hard, breaking the chair, mug, and as well as spilling the coffee all over herself.

Rinto and Len began bursting out laughing at the scene that just happened.

"AHHH!" Meiko said, seeing that the coffee was seeping down her clothes and burning, then looked at a concerned bluenette. Looks like the tables have turned...

"Ar-are you alrig-"

"NO! I'M NOT ALRIGHT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU BIG-"

"¥18,000,000." Kiyoteru said coldly, making Meiko shut up.

"He-here let me-" Kaito said, extending his hand. She slapped it away.

"Haven't you done enough?!..."She growled as she got up.

"Loo-look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-" he said to 'him'.

"Do me a favor and ju-just... Don't talk to me..." Meiko said as she walked away, leaving a sad Kaito, as well as the host and the girls silent.

_*Tlink Tlink...*_

Kiyoteru sighed. "Rinto...Len..."

"On it..." They chroued together, already knowing what the ebony haired boy both ran out the door, and Kaito went to a corner to sulk,as well as the girls comforting him.

"Stupid Kiyoteru and his rules... Stupid Host club for ruining my... Well.. I don't necessarily have a life," Meiko said. "WELL WHATEVER! And stupid Kaito for doing that... That thing!" she frowned, using her clean sleeve to wipe away at her ear and neck anything that was left behind from Kaito.

"NEXT STOP!-"  
"CHANGING ROOMS!" Two voices screamed as Meiko was dragged away, the twins holding onto each arm.

"THE HELL?! WHAT?!"

"Consider this as a present from Kaito!" Rinto smiled as they entered a room, then shoved her inside.

"Now change into this!" Len said as he magically made a blue uniform jacket, black pants, a white undershirt, as wells as a black tie.

"Where did you-" Meiko frowned skeptically, pushing her glasses up to place.

"NO TIME! JUST CHANGE!" They said in harmony.

"Why should I?" Meiko rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be with in the host club.

"Because we'll help you change into it if you don't..." They smiled evilly as a dark aurora covered them, as well as glowing yellow eyes.

Meiko did not want that. She quickly grabbed the uniform and went inside a changing room that draped a large pink curtain. She was, of course, taking her time, looking at everything she changed, in a mirror.

"...He sure is taking his time..." Rinto said aloud to his brother.

Len snorted at his brother's comment. "Wh-why don't you go and help 'him'?" he snickered.

"And why should I do it?" Rinto asked, crossing his arms.

"Cause then I'll take away your oranges from your secret stash!"

Rinto gasped dramatically. "How did you know that?!" he whispered loudly.

"Bitch! I'm your twin! I know EVERY LITTLE SECRET!" he smirked.

"SO DO-" Rinto was cut off when Len shoved him in the dressing. "UGH! Stu-" Rinto groaned on his stomach, sitting up and looked up, blushing a light pink.

_*tling ling*_

"WHAT **_THE HELL_** ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT!" Meiko screamed as she grabbed her coffee stained shirt and threw it at his face, as well as shoving him away, she was of course fully dressed, but did not like the boys in the Host, and couldn't be trusted.

Rinto fell back because of 'Meito's' shove, but Len was laughing his ass off.

"S-so wha-what did-did you- OH MY GOSH MY STOMACH!" Len wheezed out. "I CAN'T- I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Rinto growled, as he grabbed 'Meito's' shirt off his face, still blushing a deep red color, clutching it in his arms, then throwing it at Len's laughing face, making him fall back.

Rinto laughed. "WHAT NOW BITCH?!"

"We're back.." Kiyoteru said, coming though the door, having Oliver on his back, holding his legs, still clutching that stupid notebook of his.

Luki had Kaito, slung over his shoulder, then placed him on the couch, and Kaito still didn't react.

"Looks like 'Meito'-chan's words really got to him..." Oliver asked with concern.

Kiyoteru placed him down. "The hairstylist should be coming in-" he lifted up his uniform's sleeve to look at the clock. "Now."

"Were is he?" A male in long red hair and fashionable clothes came in with a bag. "Where is this 'hot mess' you talked about Kiyoteru?"

"Thank you for coming here on short notice Ritsu." Kiyoteru smiled kindly at the male.

"Oh boo, it's no problem, now where-"

"Hot mess in here!" Meiko called out.

"Op! There you are," Ritsu smiled. He came in the changing room with Meiko and jumped in horror. "OH SWEET BABY JESUS! GOOD HEAVENS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!"

"I uh... I cut it?" She said, looking up at her hair, then placing her glasses on.

"NO NO NO!" Ritsu said grabbing her large glasses, then breaking them. "You are welcome,"

Meiko's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE FU-"

"¥20,000,000." Kiyoteru said, loud enough for the two can hear.

"... Why the heck would you break them?!" Meiko said, pointing to the shattered pieces of her glasses.

"Cause they were covering your beautiful face! You're a girl and-"

"SHHHH!" Meiko hushed him. "They'll hear you..." she whispered angrily.

Ritsu frowned slightly, with curiosity. "Who?" she whispered.

"The Host!" she whispered back loudly.

"What's this hushing about?" Ritsu said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Meiko sighed in anger. "Ok... Here's the thing," she then began explaining to Ritsu about her situation. She didn't know why she opened up to Ritsu so fast, but it was better to have gotten it off her chest...

"Honey, your secret is safe with me, now let's get started in that mess of yours!"

Meiko smiled lightly. She went to a chair, and Ritsu began styling, explaining his 'vision' and 'style' for her hair.

"Once again, it's taking too long..." Rinto commented.

"You wanna go and-"

Rinto smacked his brother's nose.

"OWWIE! That hurt!" Len said, running his nose softly.

"Good." Rinto muttered.

Len frowned.

Ritsu found out that Meiko was actually wearing colored contacts, because she claimed she had an unnatural red eye color. She told her to take them off and wear clear contacts. After debating for 7 minutes, she finally agreed.

Ritsu came out and exhaled loudly. "I'm fucking tired...

"I'm sure you are," Rinto and Len chroued together.

"Don't sass me boy!" Ritsu growled.

They rolled their eyes.

"Now, may I present to you, Meik-Meito Sakine!" he said as Meiko came out.

"Oh!..." Oliver smiled. "You look nice 'Meito'-chan!"

"Thanks... I guess." she said, looking at the outfit.

Kaito snapped out of his trance and blinked. "Mei-.."

"Anything else you want to ruin?" She said harshly, frowning.

"Ple-please... Can't you forgive me?" he asked, his face filled with sadness.

Meiko saw how sincere his words were, and sighed angrily. She looked at Ritsu and he gave her a stern look of girl-you-better-forgive-and-forget-before-I-fuck-u p-that-hairstyle-of-yours. "Fi-fine..." she muttered, looking down at her shoes.

He gave a surprised smile and hugged her tight. She pushed him away.

"I-I thought-"

"Yes, I forgive you, I just don't like... Affectionate contact, I guess you could say." She admitted with a shrug.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"SHUSH NOW! Doesn't he look simply divine?!" Ritsu smiled.

"Yeah! 'He' can get request rates from girls too can't 'he'?" Oliver suggested.

"Another perfect idea from our hosts." Kiyoteru smiled at little Oliver.

He giggled.

"Wa-wait so-"

"From this day forward, you will be a host, and since your debt is ¥20,000,000, dividing by 100 is... 200,000! So till the day you graduate, you need to have 200,000 girls to request you."

"200,000?!" Meiko's jaw dropped.

"Yes, now, come on now, you start today." Kiyoteru said.

"Bu-but-"

"Come on!" Oliver said, grabbing 'his' hand and beginning to drag 'him'.

_This boy is fucking **STRONG**!_ Meiko thought.

After a few minutes of being dragged, the doors opened, making every head towards it.

"EVERYONE!" Kaito said. "We are pleased to introduce the newest host in V. H. S., Meito Sakine!" He shouted, showing off Meiko.

Meiko stared blankly at them, then gave a small wave and smile.

Everyone applauded. "Now would anyone like to volunteer to be Meito's first customer?"

3 girls shot their hands up quickly. It was IA, Miki, and Gumi.

Meiko was quite shocked. "3 already?" she muttered.

"Great!" Kaito said. "Go find a table Meito, they'll follow shortly," He whispered to her.

Meiko looked up at him and nodded. She went to an empty table and there was already cookies and coffee, she smiled and took one.

"Hi Meito-san!" The 3 girls smiled.

"O-oh! Hey!" She smiled sweetly at them. "Wo-won't you please join me?" She asked tilting her head slightly. At least I know what girls like...

The girls gave a small squeal and joined her, then they began pestering her with questions.

"So what's your full name?"  
"Favorite color?"  
"Do you like carrots?"  
"Does my hair look alright?"  
"Do you know how to do braids?"  
"Favorite music?"  
"Turn ons?"  
"Turn offs?"

Meiko began looking at each girl when they asked.m"Uh... Carrots are good I guess... I can braid hair...Uhmm.. Red?,... I-I'm sorry I forgot the rest!" She gave a small chuckle, trying to sound a bit male-ish.

The girls squealed even louder.

Kaito was hiding behind one of the club's couch and listened closely to their conversation.

"OH! I got a good one!" Gumi said raising her hand as if Meiko was a teacher.

"Uh... Yes?" She smiled awkwardly, pointing at her.

"Why did you join the Host club?" She smiled.

"That's an AWESOME question!" Miki said.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Ia crossed her arms and pouted.

Meiko's face fell, alright, girls like it when guys can tell their emotions.

"Aww, please don't be sad," She said sympathetically. "I don't like it when people around me are sad..." She looked down.

IA's jaw dropped from happiness.

Meiko looked up with a faint smile on her lips.

"OH GAWDDD!" Miki said grabbing Gumi's shirt's uniform and shaking her from fangirling.

"Ca-can I request you for tomorrow?" IA asked sweetly.

"I WAS GONNA ASK THAT!" Miki growled as she let go of Gumi's shirt and she fell down from both dizziness and cute-ness.

"TOO LATE!" IA laughed evilly then looked at 'Meito' innocently.

Meiko slightly jumped back in her chair. "Uh.. It would mean a lot to me if you would..." She smiled.

"CAN I TOO?!" Miki said shoving IA away from Meiko's view.

"OH! If you'd like! I would very much enjoy your company."

"IN YOUR FACE IA!" Miki said as she got on top of the couch and shouted.

Everyone stared their way.

"AHH! Careful now!" Meiko said as she quickly got up, she didn't like this many eyes on her.

Miki gave an awkward smile, then jumped down. "Excuse us, me, IA, and Gumi have to-"

"POWDER OUR NOSES!" IA pointed out, then grabbed Gumi and dragged them out.

Kaito smiled. "He's a real natural! Miki even showed her true colors!"

"It got us 5 minutes for us to make her show that much emotion." Rinto and Len scolded at 'him'.

"Have you forgotten about me Kaito-kun?" Miriam said sipping her tea. She preferred it rather than the new 'commoner's tea.'

"Huh? OH! Of course not Miriam! I was just looking after our new Host and see how he's doing!" He sat down properly.

"Well I gotta-"

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! MEITO-CHAN!" Kaito said as he waved his arms around to get his attention.

Meiko looked at him with a questionable face.

"COME HERE!" He smiled.

Meiko shrugged as she decided to take a small sip of her coffee then walked up to him

"What you need boss?" She acted as though she didn't really care.

"I want you to meet one of my most requested girls in the Host Club, Miriam." He presented her as he got up, making Meiko look up at him, then at Miriam.

S_hit it's that girl that called me a Bitch... something..._ Meiko thought, but she pulled herself together. She cleared her throat. "Pleasure to meet you Miriam," she smiled.

Kaito's face made a hopeful smile."...OH EM GEE THAT WAS JUST ADORABLE MEITO-CHAN!" He said as he pulled him into a hug and began spinning him around uncontrollably.

"Kai-"

"AHHH! KAITO! GET OFF!" Meiko tried to get out of his grasp, with all the spinning, in the distance, she could see Luki reading a book with Oliver and another girl feeding the blonde.

"LU-LUKI!" Meiko yelped out, already wanting to throw up.

Luki looked up and saw how Meiko was in distress, and jumped up, running to him and grabbed him in his arms.

His eyes shot wide open feeling how light 'he' was, he almost throw him in the air.

_*TInk... Tink Tink Tink!*_

"Tha-thanks Luki-senpai..."Meiko muttered, still off the ground, blushing a pale color.

"Luk-luki... Yo-you didn't-"

"'He' asked for help...I gave it to 'him'." He said coldly at him.

This was the first time she heard him speak.

"AHH! Meito-chan didn't need help, right Mei-"

"I did... You spun to hard!" She whined childishly.

"I-I'm sorry! Why don't I give you an apologetic hu-"

"No thanks." Meiko rolled her eyes.

"Bu-But I-"

"Can I be on the ground again please?" Meiko asked Luki with a dull expression.

He nodded, placing 'him' on the ground and already having a crowd of girls among him as he walked back to Oliver.

Meiko straightened out her uniform and remembered she had to get her cell phone, which she left in 2nd period in her book bag.

"Aww! Come on Mei-chan! You know-"

"Can't talk! Gotta find my phone!" she waved to him as she began running.

Kaito's jaw dropped in disappointment. Miriam smirked.

Meiko searched all the rooms and couldn't find her book bag ANYWHERE. She growled angrily. She began walking around the school aimlessly, and saw a few Goldfinches catch her eye, then of course, her bag as well as her stuff was in the middle of the fountain. "Why the fuck not?... Already having a bad day and- OPH!" Meiko was so caught up in her thought and ran into Miriam.

"Ugh! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" She saw it was Meito. "Oh.. Hello Meito, didn't see you there," She said trying to cover up her last sentence.

"Sorry Miriam! I-I didn't see you there as well," Meiko said. "I-I really can't talk right now!" Meiko said as she began slowly walking away from her, then running.

Miriam gave a smug smile as he left.

Meiko was in the fountain, shoes and socks off, and her uniform's pants rolled up as well as her uniform's jacket. She began digging for everything that belonged to her.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Meiko growled, talking about her phone. "I don't give a damn if it's in the fountain! As long as it's here!"

"...Meito?" A voice called. Meiko turned around and saw Kaito, looking at her. "What are you..."

"I'm uh.. Taking a quick dip in the rich fountain." She smiled.

"Then... Why is your stuff here?" he asked innocently. She didn't answer. "Did you throw it in there?" he questioned.

She sighed. "Uh... Yeah... By mistake though." She said, continuing to look around. After 5 solid minutes of quiet, Meiko heard the water move. She looked up and saw Kaito was in there. "You don't have to do that, you're gonna get wet, and don't rich people hate getting wet?" she said.

"It's alright, I gotta learn how to actually do work around here, and besides, a little water never hurt anyone..." he shrugged. "So what is it that you're looking for?" he asked her.

"my phone," she said, her voice filled with concern for it.

Kaito began to think. He went into his uniform's jacket's pocket an took out a small red phone. "Is this it?" he asked him.

Meiko turned around and gasped in surprise. "YES! Where did you find it?!" she ran towards him as the cold water moved along with her.

"In the changing room." he smiled proudly, as though he was a hero.

She smiled as she took her phone from his hands. "Thanks again, I owe you."

"You could always give me my apologetic hug," he smiled as he extended both his arms towards him.

Meiko frowned playfully. "That's it? Well alright," she shrugged as she hugged him. Kaito was stunned and quickly placed his arms around him, making Meito squeal a bit.

"I-I'm sorry did I-" he said letting go of her

Meiko's eyes shout wide open feeling herself come undone. "I-I have to go!" she said as she got out of the fountain, using her arms to cover her chest.

"Whe-where are you-" He called after him.

"CHANGING ROOM!" she said.

"Wha-what about your stuff?!"

He had a point, but this was more important.

"PLEASE BRING IT UP TO THE HOST CLUB!" she called out.

"WAIT! I'LL WALK YO-"

"SORRY!" and she ran towards the school, letting herself in the male's restroom (she didn't have time to go to the changing room,) going in a stall and breathing hard. "No no no no!" she said quietly as she began taking off her jacket and shirt, and revealing her ace bandage, coming off. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" she said to herself, trying to place it back on.

Then the door opened, and heard footsteps, her shirt and jacket were on the floor. Before she could even think, they both were taken up and began laughing.

"GIVE THEM BACK YOU BASTARDS!" She shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND GET THEM 'HOST'!" then began cackling with his friends.

She growled, so they know I'm a Host... But not which one...

"I CAN GET YOU SUSPENDED FROM THIS SCHOOL FOR VIOLATING RULES 3:15 AND 7:109!" she said. Yes, she read the student rules, all 3,000 pages of it.

"OHHHH! I'm _SOOO_ scared!" the boy said sarcastically.

"Hey! Let's go hide it from him! He'll HAVE to come out!" another guy said.

"THE FUCK?! YOU GAY?!" she screamed as he banged on the door.

"SHUT UP BITCH! WE HAVE YOUR CLOTHES AND YOU DON'T! Let's roll!" the first guy said as he left.

Meiko groaned as the guys with her top uniform walked out. So there she was, in just a bra and pants, with her ace bandage on the ground. _And they couldn't see that?!..._

She sat on the toilet with her elbows prompted at her knees and her hands on her face, about to break down... _All because I wanted to find my stupid phone..._ Meiko thought, then a light bulb went off.

She quickly got her phone out and began looking through her contacts. _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, he's a stalker! The other's an idiot so they have to- YES!_ There were all the hosts on her contacts... For some damn reason, but right now, she was overjoyed, the first one, was of course, Kaito and dialed his number, pressing it to her ear, silently praying. After a few rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"KAITO! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Meito? Where are you?! You never-"

"I'm in the front bathroom!"

"...Why are you-"

"Some guys took my uniform," she said shyly.

There was silence.

"Why were you taking-"

"KAITO! PLEASE! JUST GET ME A UNIFORM PLEASE! YOU CAN RAISE MY DEBT! I JUST NEED IT!" her voice pleading, and about to break down.

"... We'll be right over." Kaito said as he hung up.

"WAIT! WE'LL?! NO-!" she tried to say, but it was too late, they'll be here...

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps and a some talking.

"MEITOOOO!" Oliver said.

Meiko quickly got up and banged the door. "IN HERE!"

They all surrounded the stall.

"Here!" Oliver said as he slid a small bag under the stall.

Meiko smiled as she began wrapping the ace bandage on her chest and placed the uniform on and came out.

"You still take too long..." Rinto said with a monotone voice.

She just smiled. "Thanks guys..." then snapped out of her nice personality. "Where's my stuff?" she asked.

"Drying out," Kiyoteru said as he fixed his glasses. "By the way, do you know who took your uniform?" he asked.

She shook her head. He sighed with disappointment. "Come on... We still have 2 hours till school dismisses, and we need to go back to our customers, since we all abandoned them."

Meiko felt a bit sheepish, as they all came out of the bathroom. Kaito was the last one out then smiled at Meiko.

"Meito-chan! I have good news! Miriam requested you!"

Meiko's face fell. "Mir-Miriam?.."

"Yeah! Now come on!" he said as they came to the room.

And sure enough, Miriam was sitting on the sofa all by herself sipping tea.

"Go on, she's waiting!" Kaito smiled as he gave him a slight push towards Miriam.

Meiko growled at him, then exhaled loudly before approaching the white blonde with a smile.

"He-Hey Miriam, you requested me right?" Meiko asked, trying to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

Miriam looked up and quickly set her tea down. "Yes I did, please. Sit down,"she gestured him to a set in front.

"Thanks," Meiko nodded, then sat down.

"So I heard that your stuff was left in the fountain." Miriam blurted out.

Meiko's eyebrows lifted. "Word goes out fast too..." she said, trying to make a joke out of it.

Miriam gave a small chuckle. "Yes... Yes it does... And that some guys stole your uniform?"

"Damn... Do you know everything that goes around here?" Meiko said with a smile, then began lightly laughing at her own joke.

Miriam was unamused, but laughed a bit after Meiko was done.

"Yes... Yes I do actually... What if I told you that one of the hosts planned that incident?" she smirked.

"...What you talking 'bout?" Meiko leaned back in her chair and spoke as if she was from the ghetto.

Miriam nodded with a smile. "That's right, one of the hosts believe you are a threat, and wants you out, as well as I."

That escalated quickly. "What are you saying?..." Meiko asked, trying to keep this conversation going.

"I'm saying that I don't like you... And want you out... You're too much attention, especially because you're a pathetic commoner."

"Now who am I taking attention from?" Meiko asked as she placed her ankle on her knee, crossing her legs like a proper male. "You?... Because you're so beautiful and shit? Or am I taking attention from Kaito?" she smirked.

Miriam's eye's widen at his words.

"Yeah.. That's just it. You're just jealous that he's hanging out with me, giving me more attention, leaving you so he can-"

"Shut up..." Miriam's voice trembled and clenched her fists.

Meiko did not stop. Once she's told something bad about herself, she'll say something bad right back. She did have keen eyes. "If you're thinking I'm pathetic, because Kaito is around me, as well as the other hosts then-"

Miriam grabbed Meiko's hand and pulled her on top of her, making everything on the table tip over, Miriam screamed loudly., making everyone gasp.

"SOMEBODY HELP! MEITO JUST TRIED TO HARASS ME!" she said, Meiko on top of her.

"WHAT?! NO-NO! YOU GOT IT-" she felt water drench her as well as Miriam. "the hell?..." she muttered as she looked up and saw the twins. "But I didn't-"

"Miriam." a voice said. It was Kaito's. Miriam quickly pushed Meiko off and ran towards him, fake crying into his arms. He held her, making Meiko mad, he feel for her trap.

"Ka-Kaito! Meito-kun was about to harass me!... You have to-"

"I'm so disappointed..." he said looking at Meiko, she then looked at the ground covered in water, he would raise her debt and probably kick her out of the school and would have to send weekly cheeks. "You know better than this, after everything that's happened,"

Miriam smirked.

"You still do this."

Meiko looked up at him with shock. This was of course her first day so-

"Wha-what?" Miriam looked up from him.

"Miriam, you may be the prettiest girl in this room, but you have a horrible, hideous, and an ugly personality. And to me, that may be one of things I despise about girls like you. Especially since you threw Meito-chan's stuff in the water." his face was serious.

"What? Wh-who told you that lie?! That pathetic commoner who can't take care of himself?!" She said angrily, real tears streaming down her face at Kaito's words.

He shook his head. "No one did... I figured it out since you obviously didn't like Meito. Now, I must bid you farewell, since you are now not welcomed into Vocaloid Host Club.." he stated, then slipped his hands away from her.

"Yo-you can't do this! Kaito please! We've known each other for-" Miriam began, but she knew it was too late. She stomped the ground and began running. "I HATE YOU KAITO!" then slammed the door.

He sighed, then walked up to Meiko, extending his hands. "It wasn't my fault this time.." he said with a faint smile.

Meiko returned the smile and took his hand and got up. "Thanks... And now I'm fucking wet..."

"Here's a uniform for you," Kiyoteru said, giving Meiko a bag.

"This is going to be on my debt isn't it?..." Meiko sighed, taking the bag. She knew there was going to be a catch to this whole thing.

"Right you are. So, talking to Miriam so harshly-"

"She deserved it." Meiko said dully.

Kiyoteru continued."Losing your first uniform, and ruining this uniform, breaking everything when Miriam pulled you on top of her-"

"Her fault-"

"Interrupting me." Kiyoteru smirked. She shut her mouth.

"¥23,000,100." he said.

Meiko wanted to faint, all this in one day.

"Hurry along," Kiyoteru said. "We'll get you a new uniform tomorrow, and you can unbind yourself, we know your secret." he smirked.

Her eyes shot wide open and looked up at Kiyoteru. She then looked at twins and they nodded, she hid her face with her hand. _That was suppose to be a secret..._ She sighed angrily and walked out.

"... Meito-chan has a secret?" Kaito asked Kiyoteru.

"Indeed," Kiyoteru nodded, then saw that every girl was watching them. "Sorry ladies, but the Host Club is now closed, please come again tomorrow."

"AWWWWWWwwwww!" Disappointed voices cried out as they got up.

"Remember, if you have a request, please fill out the forum in the front lobby, thank you!" Kiyoteru said.

"So what's Meito-chan's secret?" Kaito asked the ebony haired boy.

"Why don't you ask 'him'? He's over by the changing room. I'm sure 'he'll' open since you are the president."

Rinto and Len began holding back their laughter, but failed and all you heard from then was giggling. Kaito ignored that.

"...You're right!" Kaito smiled. "Be right back!" he said as jogged to the changing room, and entered it. "Sakine-san! You there?" he called out.

"I-In here," She called out.

Kaito smiled. "Can I come in?" he asked politely.

"...Sure."

Kaito entered and his face fell. "Mei-Meito?... Yo-Youu're a gi-girl?"

_*Tink TINK!*_

He stuttered as his face began to heat up. "He' was wearing the girl's uniform's, which was a navy blue skirt with a matching color shirt with a red bow on in the middle it making 'his' breast ENORMOUSLY big, black stockings and white shoes.

"Well...Yeah?" She shrugged. "You didn't know?" she asked.

"NO!" Kaito bursted out, that's when the host came in. He stared at them, "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" He shouted.

"Corse," Kiyoteru said. "I am Kiyoteru Hiyama." He smirked.

"Bu-BUT!" Kaito was very frustrated.

"Why don't you get so we can see dear 'Meiko'" he gestured.

Meiko blinked, then smirked. "Told you you were a stalker." she said as she got out the changing room.

"WOW! YOU LOOK PRETTY MEIKO-CHAN!" Oliver said.

"Thanks..." Meiko smiled sheepishly. "I don't think this whole thing is my style though, I like the guy's uniform better." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Len asked her.

"Since Kiyoteru is a stalker, he might know." She smirked.

He sighed. "Yes... I do know..."

"TELL THE STORY KIYOTERU-SENSI!"Oliver said happily.

"Well... Since the school was already overflowed with girls, Meiko over here decided to become a guy, but since her..." his voice trailed off.

Meiko smacked his back. "STOP BEING A PUSSY AND SAY IT! BOOBS! MY BOOBS WERE HUGE SO I HAVE TO BIND! Idiot..."

Len, Rinto, and Oliver were having a giggling fest over there.

"23,000,100..." Kiyoteru managed to mutter.

"So... that's why you ran away from the fountain? I hugged you too hard and your... thing came off?..." Kaito asked, his face still in shock.

Meiko nodded. "But that's alright, next time you won't hug so hard right?" she said, then began giggling.

Kaito's heart fluttered at her giggle. "Yea-yeah..."

Meiko then became serious. "Can you guys please not tell anybody else?! The school already has so many girls, and this was the only school I wanted to join!"

Kiyoteru and Oliver nodded.

"What about you dorks?" Meiko said as she looked at the twins with a dull expression.

"Like I care..." Rinto shrugged

"We won't tell." Len said.

"You?" she said to Kaito.

"NOPE! NOT ONE SOUL! WHY SHOULD I TELL I MEAN-"

"OHHHHHHkay..." Meiko awkwardly said, "That's nice to know... But what's going to happen to Miriam?"

"Well... She won't be going to this school for breaking a few rules."

Meiko smiled. "That's nice to know, oh and Kaito?... Thanks for sticking up for me..."

"DEGH?! UH!... I-it was no biggie really... I mean-"

"Shut up... You ruined the moment..." Meiko said as she crossed her arms, making her breast bigger. "And stop staring before I beat the crap outta you..." She sneered at him.

"Ye-YES MA'AM!" Kaito said, looking back at her face, she gave another giggle, making Kaito blush harder.

Kiyoteru chuckled.

_Day one down..._


End file.
